Outpost Attack
Whilst Nastya's Holdout is very well defended and fortified, there comes a time when a massive horde of zombies will assault its seemingly impregnable territory, forcing all present Survivors to defend the Outpost or break along with the front lines. They usually begin around 9:00 PM - 2:00 AM UTC / GMT (5 P.M. - 10 P.M. Server Time) on the hour or half hour and last around 1 1/2 hours, sometimes even as short as 30 minutes, depending on the amount of attacking zombies. Note: Careful observers believe that the OA starting time is based on the average of the server load peak time during the last 3 - 7 days. Overview When an Outpost Attack (OA) is started, survivors choose to defend from one of three areas: The Junk Yard, the Rooftops or the Main Gate These bottlenecks must be defended for a certain amount of time till the next group of survivors takes over. This takes 6 minutes, during that time you should try to defend your position and let not even 10 zombies run past you. Every zombie that manages to run past your position will cause problems within the civil outpost areas, so keep them back at all costs! You will not receive any money for your effort, however you will receive exp. You can choose to defend on your own with an Outpost Guard in Single Player, or with up to two other people in Multiplayer. The strength and speed of the Zombies you encounter depends on your and your allies' levels. During the Outpost Attack, every killed zombie gives you 50% more experience, due to the high stress and adrenaline level you get during defending the hot spots of the attack. You can also view the total combined progress in defending the areas of the Outpost, represented by: * Winning Easily * Winning Slightly * Losing Slightly * Losing Badly The Junk Yard Approach Ever wondered where all those scrapped items go? Well they go, right here, to the Junk Yard. Despite the number of barricading materials lying around like the rusting steel walls and the whole cars, our Junk Yard remains quite vulnerable. That's where you come in. You and whoever else who's willing to kill some invading zombies are to hold this position secure for at least 6 minutes. Don't let too many get past you, either - if 10 zombies get to the civilians inside the Outpost, we're cooked. The Junk Yard is a small plot of land just outside the Outpost. For your defensive pleasure, there's a few cars to hinder the attackers, but mostly you'll have to whip out the melee weapons and close range guns to take out the zombies. Generally the Junk Yard is a close quarters fight area in which you mainly have to stop the zombies from running past you, so Melee Weapons, Shotguns and Machine Guns are the preferred tools of typical Junk Yard defenders. But if you're skilled enough, pretty much all types of guns can show a good performance in the Junk Yard, as long as those zombies don't get past you. As you can see, defending the Junk Yard can get awfully bloody. Defend the Main Gate The Main Gate is the place that you walk through to get into the Outpost. Well, you can't really call it a "gate" as we never had enough time or materials to build an actual wall of metal or wood, so currently it's mainly a hill with sandbags as a makeshift wall. If this place falls, we're in serious trouble. We've got these sandbags and our height advantage to stall the attackers, but you'll need to grab some fast guns and kill anything that gets too close. You can do that, right? We've got plenty of people waiting to defend this front line, but too many at once will only hinder each other. If you think you can hold the line for the usual 6 minutes, please do so, but if the barricade falls we're cooked. Good luck! The Main Gate is where all trigger happy survivors go to fight. Shotguns, Machine Guns and the few guys with the Grenade Launchers, sometimes even Pistols and some of our Marksmen can be found here. Melee Weapons are pretty much useless unless one gets real close, and we'd rather like to prevent that with the tons of gun nuts we have running around. Luckily for the defenders here, you can not actually take any damage while the barricade stands proud and solid, unless you are unlucky enough to be scratched by a red longarm (only experienced players have to worry about that) but beware and run if you do not manage to hold it, when the barricade falls, zombies rush inside. Running out of Ammo is the major concern here, as is quick reloading since you can rarely afford to even spend a second not shooting at the incoming horde. Intercept from the Rooftops Defending the Outpost's Rooftops is easy for some and impossible for many others, always depending on their weapons and skill. To be any use at all, you need a real steady hand and a big and accurate gun, such as a Sniper Rifle, Grenade Launcher - even Pistols work for some. Zombies have no chance at coming even near you, but that also means that you have to shoot quite accurate to hit them at all, at these distances. Your goal here is not to snipe down the whole horde that attacks us, but rather to shoot holes into the flood of infected which is rushing to our buddies at the Main Gate. Every zombie that gets past here, can assault our barricade at the gate, so better do what you can to prevent it from getting overrun. You'll need to stop them from getting past for 6 minutes, till the next set of guys is here, but if 10 or more get through then those guys at the gate are in real trouble. So grab your rifle, grenade launcher or whatever you have and get in position for some serious speed sniping. The Rooftops make up our north eastern outpost defense line and are easily the toughest area to defend, if you're not ready for it. You'll need very high accuracy and a strong rifle or pistol to even make a difference. Melee is completely useless, as you are above the zombies on the street. Because of that you can't get hurt, but ammo is still a problem here, as without working guns, you're even more useless than those corpses down on the ground. Those provide at least a speed bump for the zombie sprinters. The Outpost Guards The Outpost Guards are a loyal force of soldiers and mercenaries dedicated to guarding the outpost and its citizens from all harm. When the Outpost Defense fails and the zombies break through the defensive lines, they bear the brunt of the casualties. They vary greatly in strength and weaponry, but the stronger ones usually volunteer to work with the more experienced survivors. Most use assault rifles or sniper rifles while the less experienced ones mostly use pistols. The standard issue weapon for the best OGs is the AK 47 (JY, MG) or the M82A2 (RT). They will assist you whenever you choose to defend an area in Single Player, but once an Outpost Guard is killed, you will be defending the area by yourself and won't get another one till you return later and decide to help for a second time. Results When the Outpost Attack ends successfully or at least not in a total loss, everyone who participated and helped enough will get an extra experience bonus - in addition to the + 50% experience bonus per kill during the defense. The bonus depends on the type of result and the level of the Survivor. Currently, there are 4 different ways how an Outpost Attack can end, depending on the total status at the end of the OA timespan. The status... * ...Winning Easily turns into a Total Victory * ...Winning Slightly turns into a Marginal Victory * ...Losing Slightly turns into a Defeat * ...Losing Badly turns into a Crushing Defeat The Bonus Experience Formula is Level x Bonus Value x Result = Bonus Experience * Level = Your Character Level * Bonus Value = A value depending on your character level. The Bonus Value for Level 24 - 200 is 300 while the Bonus Values for all lower levels seems to be either 150 or 200, depending on some other unknown parameters. * Result = The Outpost Attack Result. For a Total Victory the Multiplier 3''', for a Marginal Victory '''2, for a Defeat 1''' and '''0 for a Crushing Defeat. For example, a Level 50 Character will get 15,000 Experience as Outpost Attack Bonus after a Defeat, yet 30,000 for a Marginal Victory and 45,000 for a Total Victory. Category:Outpost Attack